Ghost Belle
わらし | romaji_name = Yashiki Warashi | image = GhostBelleHauntedMansion-DUPO-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Zombie | type2 = Tuner | type3 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 0 | def = 1800 | passcode = 73642296 | effect_types = Quick, Condition | lore = When a card or effect is activated that includes any of these effects (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; negate the activation. ● Add a card from the GY to the hand, Deck, and/or Extra Deck. ● Special Summon a Monster Card(s) from the GY. ● Banish a card(s) from the GY. You can only use this effect of "Ghost Belle & Haunted Mansion" once per turn. | fr_lore = Lorsqu'une carte ou un effet qui inclut n'importe lequel de ces effets est activé (Effet Rapide) : vous pouvez défausser cette carte ; annulez l'activation. ● Ajouter une ou plusieurs cartes depuis le Cimetière à la main, Deck et/ou Extra Deck. ● Invoquer Spécialement une ou plusieurs Cartes Monstre depuis le Cimetière. ● Bannir une ou plusieurs cartes depuis le Cimetière. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Beauté Fantôme et Manoir Hanté" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = Wenn eine Karte oder ein Effekt aktiviert wird, die oder der einen dieser Effekte enthält (Schnelleffekt): Du kannst diese Karte abwerfen; annulliere die Aktivierung. ● Eine oder mehr Karten vom Friedhof der Hand, dem Deck und/oder dem Extra Deck hinzufügen. ● Eine oder mehr Monsterkarten als Spezialbeschwörung vom Friedhof beschwören. ● Eine oder mehr Karten vom Friedhof verbannen. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Geistermädchen & Spukhaus“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = Quando viene attivata una carta o un effetto che include uno qualsiasi di questi effetti (Effetto Rapido): puoi scartare questa carta; annulla l'attivazione. ● Aggiungere una o più carte dal Cimitero alla mano, Deck e/o Extra Deck. ● Evocare Specialmente una o più Carte Mostro dal Cimitero. ● Bandire una o più carte dal Cimitero. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Bella Fantasma & Maniero Infestato" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = Quando um card ou efeito for ativado que inclua qualquer um destes efeitos (Efeito Rápido): você pode descartar este card; negue essa ativação. ● Adicionar um ou mais cards do Cemitério para a mão, Deck e/ou Deck Adicional. ● Invocar por Invocação-Especial um ou mais Cards de Monstro do Cemitério. ● Banir um ou mais cards do Cemitério. Você só pode usar este efeito de "Fantasma Belle & Mansão Assombrada" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = Cuando es activada una carta o efecto que incluya cualquiera de estos efectos (Efecto Rápido): puedes descartar esta carta; niega esa activación. ● Añadir a la mano, Deck y/o Deck Extra una o más cartas en el Cementerio. ● Invocar de Modo Especial, desde el Cementerio, una o más Cartas de Monstruo. ● Desterrar una o más cartas en el Cementerio. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Bella Fantasma & Mansión Embrujada" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = このカード名の効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：以下のいずれかの効果を含む魔法・罠・モンスターの効果が発動した時、このカードを手札から捨てて発動できる。その発動を無効にする。 ●墓地からカードを手札・デッキ・ＥＸデッキに加える効果 ●墓地からモンスターを特殊召喚する効果 ●墓地からカードを除外する効果 | ko_lore = 이 카드명의 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ①: 이하의 어느 효과를 포함하는 마법 / 함정 / 몬스터의 효과가 발동했을 때, 이 카드를 패에서 버리고 발동할 수 있다. 그 발동을 무효로 한다. ●묘지에서 카드를 패 / 덱 / 엑스트라 덱에 넣는 효과 ●묘지에서 몬스터를 특수 소환하는 효과 ●묘지에서 카드를 제외하는 효과 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Yo-kai Girl | action = Discards itself for cost | m/s/t = * Negates the effects of Effect Monsters * Negates the effects of Spell Cards * Negates the effects of Trap Cards | misc = * Only once per turn * Female | database_id = 13587 }}